Where is my daughter?
by Princess24Lynn
Summary: Tony has been hiding something from the team, except Abby! What or Who is it? *Not good at summaries*
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story! I own nothing, wish it did though!_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The MCRT was doing paperwork when Abby came in the bullpen. She walks up to Tony's desk and asks, "You ready to go?"

Tony looks up and says, "Almost just got to print."

McGee spoke up. "Where are you guys going?"

Abby exclaimed "Timmy! I told you Tony and I have movie night tonight."

"Oh, sorry I forget!" McGee said

"What movie you going to watch?" Ziva asked

"Don't know yet Zee-Vah!" Tony said, then turned to Abby and asked "You ready?" Abby nodded

So Tony and Abby walked out to the garage and Tony said "Lindsay was so excited when I told her you were coming with us tonight."

Abby smiled and said "I was excited when you invited me."

They got in Tony's mustang and headed to Tony's place to get Lindsay. When they got there, they found the door open slightly. Tony turned to Abby, as he got out his sig, and said, "Stay here!" She nodded.

Tony walked through the apartment looking for any signs of Lindsay or Jess but there were none. He cleared the scene and walked out into the hallway where Abby was waited and said, with sadness in his voice, "Call Gibbs, we got a crime scene. I saw some blood." Abby nodded as tears welled in her eyes.

She got 2 ring then heard a "Yeah Gibbs"

Abby said as a sob escaped her, "Gibbs we got a crime scene."

* * *

Hope you like it, reviews please! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs, Ziva and McGee were packing up to leave when Gibbs cell phone rang.

He answered "Yeah Gibbs"

_Abby said as a sob escaped her, "Gibbs we got a crime scene."_

"What mean Abs? What happened?" Gibbs said with worry in his voice, which immediately made Ziva and Mcgee worried.

_Abby sadly said "Kidnapping, at Tony's. No body but there is blood."_

"Kidnapping of who?" Gibbs replied

_Abby yelled frustrated, "Gibbs we don't have time to play 20 questions, just get here quick and we will explain."_

Gibbs sighed and said, "We will be right there." Then hung up.

Gibbs turned to Ziva and McGee with concern showing on their faces and said, "Gear up, kidnapping at Dinozzo's."

"Who was kidnapped?" Ziva asked as they headed to the elevator

Gibbs said, "I don't know, Abby said she will explain when we get there." Ziva and McGee nodded. They got in the car and drove to Tony's and headed up to Tony's door. When they got there, they found Tony and Abby sitting outside in the hall concern and worry in there every feature and tears in both there eyes.

* * *

What did you think? Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing!

* * *

"Do you two want to explain what this is about?" Gibbs asked gruffly, which caused Abby and Tony to become angry.

Tony stood, helped Abby up then turned to Gibbs, "This is about someone who kidnapped my daughter, that's what! My baby girl is out there hurt, and maybe even a friend of mine who baby-sits her." He said with anger and sadness in his voice.

Abby came up to him and said, "Come on Tony, yelling isn't going to find them."

Tony took a deep breath then turned back to Gibbs and said, "Sorry, I am just worried."

Gibbs nodded and said, "Let's get started!" not even bothering to question him about why he didn't tell them about having a daughter which Tony was grateful for.

They walked in, to see Tony's living room a mess and some blood on the furniture and floor. Then Tony heard something and headed that way, Ziva followed him. They walk into the kitchen and to the door and saw a women lying in the grass covered in blood.

Tony ran over and saw that it was Jess. He checked her pulse, then yelled "Ziva call an ambulance." Ziva nodded

"Jess, come on wake up," he paused when he saw her eyes fluttered open, then continued, "That's it open your eyes."

"Tony was happened?" Jess asked confused

"What do you remember?" Tony asked her

Jess started thinking then her eyes widened and filled in tears and she whispered "Oh my God, Lindsay, a man kidnapped her."

Tony heard sirens in the distance and yelled "McGee, come here!"

McGee came over with Gibbs and Abby following and McGee said, "Yeah Tony?"

"I want you to go with Jess to the hospital; she needs to go into protective custody." Tony explained

McGee looked at Gibbs who nodded, and then the paramedics came over and worked on Jess. McGee walked up to one and said, "My name is Special Agent McGee and I need to stay with her at all time." The paramedic nodded his understanding

Gibbs yelled as McGee got in the ambulance, "When she is awake enough, get here statement McGee then call me." McGee nodded and the ambulance took off.

* * *

Reviews please!? :D


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything except Lindsay and Jess! Wish I owned Tony..lol!

* * *

When Gibbs turned around, he found Tony and Abby hugging while Ziva went in to work; you could tell from her features that she was concerned.

Gibbs walked over and said, "Come on let's finish up, and get to head quarters." They both nodded

They finished up and headed back to headquarters. The ride back was quiet. When they got to NCIS, Abby went with the evidence to her lab. Tony, Ziva and Gibbs went to bullpen and started working.

Tony put a picture of Lindsay and him up on the plasma and started at it, remembering the day that the picture was taken.

**(FLASHBACK) **

_Tony and Lindsay were having a picnic with Jess and Abby in the park._

"_Come on Tony, let's us take pictures…please?" Abby said_

"_Yeah Tony please?" Jess said_

_Tony sighed and said "Alright." Abby and Jess share a smirk as they got the camera ready._

_So Tony picked up Lindsay and put her on his shoulders and spun her around and she giggled as they took the picture when he stopped. Tony smiled at the giggles coming from his daughter. _

_Tony loved having his daughter and his 2of his friends with him, they spent the rest of the day there, taking pictures and having fun._

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

* * *

I love reviews! *cough cough hint hint...lol*


	5. Chapter 5

I love NCIS but I don't own it! Duh! Lol! ____________________________________________________Tony was brought out of his thoughts by McGee and Jess coming into the bullpen. Jess ran to Tony, hugged him and cried. McGee turned to Gibbs and said, "The doctor's said she could leave, so we headed here." Gibbs nodded

Jess continued to embrace Tony until his desk went off. He turned to McGee and said, "Trace this incoming call." McGee nodded

Tony answered "Dinozzo" Then he put it on speaker for everyone to hear.

"_Daddy, help me." The little scared voice of his daughter broke his heart._

"Lindsay, Where are you? Are you alright?" Tony asked, worried

"_No worries I will take good care of her Detective…. oh wait its special agent now." A voice snarled matter-of-factly_

"Paterson!" Tony whispered angrily "Where is my daughter? Why did you take her?"

"_Oh good you do remember and the answer to your question is revenge." Paterson snarled_

"You hurt her in any way you will regret it!" Tony said angrily

_Before Paterson could reply, Lindsay yelled "Nel deposito, dai moli" Then Paterson said into the phone "We will talk soon Agent Dinozzo." Then he hung up the phone._

* * *

Reviews please! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Own nothing! Except Lindsay, Jess, and Paterson! HAHA!

_________________________________________________"What did Lindsay yell, and in what language?" Jess asked Tony as Abby came up and hugged her.

"I didn't catch it!" Tony exclaimed

"Tony, I recorded the call. Do you want me to play it?" McGee asked, Tony nodded

They listened to the call again and at the end Tony figured out what she said.

"Tony, do you know what she said and what language now?" Jess asked again

"She said in the warehouse by the docks in Italian." Tony said

"That is in the general location of where I traced the call." McGee said

"Gear up!" Gibbs barked

Everyone grabbed there gear and headed to the bullpen leaving Abby and Jess alone.

The car ride to the warehouse was fast and quiet. When they pulled up to the warehouse McGee and Gibbs went around the back and Tony and Ziva in the front.

Ziva opened the door and Tony went through and saw Paterson and Lindsay. He yelled "NCIS! Step away from her, Paterson!"

Paterson turned around and said "You made it, now you can…" but he never finish as a shot went off and he fell forward.

* * *

Reviews! Please! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Own nothing!

* * *

McGee was untying Lindsay when Gibbs shot Paterson. As soon as she was free she ran to her dad and hugged him tight.

'Shhh…it's alright baby girl, your safe now." Tony whispered as he held her. Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee just watch as Tony tried to calm his daughter down.

Tony soon realized that Lindsay had fallen asleep in his arms. He turned to Gibbs and whispered "Boss, she fell asleep. Can I take her to the car?" Gibbs nodded

As soon as Tony walked outside he saw Ducky and Palmer pull up. He walked over and said "Ducky, can you check her over quick please?"

Ducky exclaimed "Why, of course Anthony." He looked her over then said "She is fine, now if you excuse us we got a body to collect. Mr. Palmer the gurney." 

"Yes Doctor" Palmer said

They walked in to get Paterson as Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee finished gathering the evidence. "Jethro? What happened? Mr. Palmer and I are away for a couples days and come back to chaos."

Gibbs explained what happened while they were gone then helped collect the body. They walked out of the warehouse to find Tony still holding Lindsay, who was still asleep.

Everyone walked to the vehicles to get back to NCIS. Tony sat in the back with Lindsay and Ziva, while McGee and Gibbs were up front. The ride was quiet again because Lindsay was asleep.

* * *

More Reviews Please! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Own Nothing!

* * *

When they pulled up outside NCIS, Lindsay woke up. "Daddy?" she whispered

Tony picked her up and said "Right here princess."

"I love you daddy!" She said then kissed his cheek.

"Love you too princess!" Tony said back then he asked her "Do you want to see Jess and Abby?"

She smiled and nodded as they got in the elevator. When they got to the bullpen, Abby exclaimed happily, "Lindsay!" as her and Jess ran over and gave her a hug.

"Lindsay, I would like you to meet Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee." Tony introduced

"Hi!" Lindsay said happily then she pointed to McGee and said "Your picture is on _Deep Six_, you wrote it! Right?"

McGee blushed and said "Yeah."

"Oh my god, I love your book! I get daddy to read it to me all the time." Lindsay exclaimed

"Really?" McGee asked

"Yeah!" Lindsay replied

"Well would you like an autographed copy?" McGee asked

Lindsay screeched and said "Oh my god, yes please?"

Tony laughed as he put Lindsay down to talk to McGee about his book. Then he said "Thanks Tim!" McGee smiled and nodded

Lindsay ran over to her dad and said "Daddy, look he signed it!"

Tony laughed and nodded then picked her up and tickled her, getting giggles in response.

* * *

Reviews please! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Own Nothing! Except Jess, Lindsay, and Paterson!

I know it is a short chapter!

__________________________________________________________Ducky and Palmer came into the bullpen to see Lindsay talking about McGee book.

"My, My, My, who is this?" Ducky asked

Lindsay turned around and walked over and said "Lindsay Marie Dinozzo at your service." While Tony smiled at the site

"Well my name is Ducky and this is Jimmy." Ducky replied

Lindsay giggled and said "Hello Ducky, Jimmy!" Then she skipped over to her dad and sat on his lap and smiled at her new family.

* * *

Reviews! What did you think? Might right another!

*Probably about Lindsay's birthday!*


End file.
